


Have you seen my hoodie?

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: Married life consists of one thing, and it's hoodie stealing.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: FMA One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Have you seen my hoodie?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a sprint with a couple of friends! Enjoy! :)

Edward cursed to himself as he searched through the boxes stacked along the wall of the bedroom. It had been a week since he and Winry had moved into the new house, and they still hadn't gotten around to unpacking. There was so much going on; it was hard for either of them to find the time.

He tore the tape off a box marked "ED CLOTHES" and started rifling through it, not caring about maintaining the neatly folded piles nestled in the cardboard. He wanted to find his damn hoodie. It was cold out, and that stupid sweater was all he could think about. 

_Why don't I get a blanket?_ Yeah. Like a blanket would be the same as his favorite hoodie. Honestly, Edward, how could you be so smart but so dumb at the same time?

He groaned when his hands hit the bottom of the box, still no sweater. He knew he packed it, too. It was one of the last things to get boxed up! Maybe he put it in one of Winry's boxes on accident? He slowly turned to face the boxes but quickly shook his head. He could already hear Winry. 

_Edward! What happened in here?! Why are my clothes all over the floor?! I'm not refolding these, Elric. You better get in here!_

He swallowed hard and turned to the door, bracing himself on the doorframe as he leaned out into the hallway. "Hey, Win?" he shouted into the house, unsure if she'd come back inside yet or not. He heard a muffled shout back and stepped into the hallway.

"Have you seen my hoodie? I can't find it anywhere!"

There was a _very_ long pause, and he knew Winry heard him. The house wasn't _that_ big, and he was loud. Too loud, from what his wife and brother told him. He chose not to believe it, though.

"...Noooooo..."

Edward shook his head and marched down the hall, stopping at the top of the stairs. "You're wearing it, aren't you?" he questioned with a sigh. Another long pause.

"Whaaaat... Nooooo! You think I'd want to wear that old thing?!" his wife exclaimed. He could almost picture the look on her face. Edward let out a short, amused huff and went down the stairs.

"It certainly _looks_ like you're wearing it, Winry," he hummed as he gave a pointed nod to the sweater. The red fabric practically swallowed her, baggy in all the places it was only loose on his own body, the tips of her fingers barely poking out of the sleeves. God, she was adorable...

"Wha- are you accusing me of stealing, Elric?!" she stammered. Ed took a few decisive steps forward and wrapped his arms around Winry's waist, pulling her flush to his chest. Her face was almost as red as that damned sweatshirt.

"You bet I am, _Elric,_ " he replied, lifting her chin with two fingers. Winry let out an embarrassed squeak and pushed her hands to his chest, just hard enough to get him to back away.

"That's not fair, Ed!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms, "You- you can't just say something like that!"

"Yeah?" he teased, a small smirk on his lips, "And whys that?"

"Because- because-"

"You know what _I_ think?" he questioned, pulling Winry closer again, "I think that you're lucky you're so damn cute."

Winry hid her face in his chest, sleeve covered hands coming around either side of her face. Edward let out a light laugh, pulled one of her hands away, and pressed a kiss to each of her knuckles, amazed that her hands were still so soft considering all the hard work she did.

"What? Something the matter, Winry?"

"Sh- Shut up!" she mumbled into his chest, her free hand curling into a fist and knocking lightly into his chest.

"Why? You don't want to hear about how amazing you are? Or how much I love you? Or how beautiful you are?" he could keep going, but he didn't want to push his luck- and so far, he'd already been way too lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
